meaghanafandomcom-20200214-history
The Sundering
The Sundering is the name of the split within the Elven Race that lead to the creation of the Drow. The causes for the Sundering are connected to the earliest days of the Elvish Race. Founding of Entrieties: 1996 - 1400 (BC) The elves were created by the tampering of Brilla, like all other races. The elves were not a very successful race in the beginning. They were much weaker than most of the other races, and since magic had not yet come about, the elves had little that the other races couldn't do better. The first leader of the Elven people was the first created elf, who was named Entrieties. He decided that the only way the elves could survive is to live in the barren area away from the other races. He took his people to the barren fields that were in the center of the continent of Lerias. The elves named the place Entrieties and made Entrieties the first elven emperor. From him descended the Grey Elves. Coming of the Fae: 1399 (BC) Somewhere in the area where the elves settled was a portal to the outer realm of Arcadia. Having such naturally attuned people close to it opened this portal and the Fae entered the barren fields. Several of the Fae were attacked by the monsters that lived in the barren fields. A group of elves including Gielsolim, the current elven emperor, saved the Fae. One of them showed himself as Oberon the Fairy King, and he pledged friendship to Gielsolim. As payment for the help, Oberon granted elves the boon of Skill in Blade and Bow. Thus giving the elves a distinct advantage over the other races. King Oberon stayed with the elves for 3 years and became very close them. As a show of peace between Arcadia and the Elves he had each group of Fae make a present for the elven people. The Seelie made the orb of Dreams and the Unseelie made the Nightmare Rock. Gielsolim claimed the Orb of Dreams and gave the nightmare Rock to his brother Elbain. Creation of the Elvish Forest: 1397 (BC) After a year of studying the orb Gielsolim discovered that he could use it to create a paradise for his people. He used the Orb to sacrifice the Dreams of his people to create the Elven forest. At this point the Elves began to Reverie rather than sleep. Elbain became very jealous of the power his brother gained from the orb and he and his followers began experimenting with the powers of the Nightmare Rock. After many years of study, they unlocked the powers of the Rock in 1390 (BC), but at the price of their bodies. They all got magical powers but their skin had turned black and their hair white. In addition they found themselves repelled by Sunlight. The new elves or Drow as they called themselves, moved to caverns under the forest but wished to still keep their position in the elven way of life. The Sundering: 1389 (BC) Despite their peaceful intentions, Gielsolim was terrified and repulsed by the drow and condemned them as daemons. He started a war to kill all of the Drow. The Drow were very surprised and many were killed while they tried to settle things peacefully, one of these was Elbain. Elbain had a young daughter, Alisana, who took over for him. The Drow were enraged at the Elves for the slaughter of their leader. They also found that the more enraged they became the more power the Nightmare rock gave them. After some time, the war ended with the Drow being driven underground. After they were driven below ground Alisana decided that to protect her people they would need to investigate the caverns they had made their home, in case the elves were to find away to get to them. During one of these expeditions Alisana came across an odd symbol entombed in the ground. Little did she know that this was the elder sign of Possibility. Her innate Fae given powers activated the Sign and thus magic was born on Meaghana. The power exploded and filtered out of the caverns to form the weave. Those that come into contact with it became the first Wizards. Category:Elves Category:History Category:Wars